


late nights & early mornings

by neckwear



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckwear/pseuds/neckwear
Summary: The clock reads two in the morning, but she hadn't been able to sleep. Her short hair is out of place, she has her pajamas on and, despite herself, flushes at the unprofessionalism of it all. "What are you doing here, sir?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearxalchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearxalchemist/gifts).



> Based off a Tumblr list of AUs, this one specifically being "listen i know i can’t just show up at your apartment at six in the morning but i need coffee and no one makes it like you do" and was inspired. My dear friend Ace mentioned in the tags she would love if someone wrote something from the list for her, so i whipped this little thing up!

The two of them had ceased any sort of romantic relationship after Ishval - they knew things wouldn't be like they had been when they were naive teenagers, and it almost felt wrong, outside of the obvious, to try and pursue something as more than just friends. 

However, Riza was more inconvenienced than surprised when Roy arrived at her doorstep.

He had been to her house before, to either drop off paperwork or check up on her briefly when she didn't show up for work. 

The clock reads three in the morning, but she hadn't been able to sleep. Her short hair is out of place, she has her pajamas on and, despite herself, flushes at the unprofessionalism of it all. "What are you doing here, sir?"

Roy is fully dress, in a simple white button up and slacks - his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and Riza ignores how unfairly attractive it looks on him. She crosses her arms, waiting for an answer. He almost looks ashamed, standing at her door in the middle of the night. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I know it's inappropriate but I thought...well, I needed some coffee."

It's such a lame excuse, Riza almost laughs. "Can't you make it on your own, Colonel?"

He looks sheepish as he responds. "I always make it too weak. Yours is the only kind I'll drink."

Riza gives him a hesitant look but she sighs, opening the door wider. "Come in."

Her home is cozy, it's small but warm. She still hasn't unpacked from their transfer to the East, but she has all she needs. Riza goes for her coffee machine, old but still usable, and starts to rinse out her coffee pot. As she takes out the coffee grounds and liner, he sits at her table. "I'm sorry to come unannounced, but I..."

Roy trails off, but Riza nods, understanding him full well. He couldn't sleep for the same reason she can't. She has nightmares nearly every night, they wake her up in a cold sweat and she can never get back to sleep after she has them. Riza imagines he has the same kind, and doesn't push him to go into detail. "Just tell me next time."

Roy doesn't respond. She attaches the coffee pot back on the machine, scoops the grounds into the liner and closes the top before pressing a button to brew the coffee. Riza turns, and he's looking at her wistfully, a nostalgic look in his eye. "What is it?" she asks, quirking up her eyebrow. 

"Oh, nothing," he says, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "I was just remembering when you would do this when we stayed up late as teenagers."

They never discuss their childhood. It seems foreign, like something that never happened. Him saying something about it surprises her, and effectively stops her in her tracks. She squeezes her eyes shut for a moment. "Well, that was a long time ago, wasn't it?"

When she looks at him, his fingers are holding onto his temple and she almost feels guilt for responding the way she did. The coffee stops brewing and she moves to take the pot, pouring the coffee into two coffee cups. "However," she starts, opening the fridge door and pulling out milk. "I still remember how you take it."

Riza throws a smile over her shoulder and he grins himself. "You don't forget anything, do you?" 

"How could I?" she asks. She opens the cabinet to pull out her sugar, dipping two scoops into his cup. She only puts one in her own and turns around, placing his cup in front of him as she sits closer to him than she probably should. "You always asked me to make it."

Roy takes a sip of his coffee, and a low hum resonates in his chest. "It's still as good as ever."

Riza lets herself smile, looking into her cup. "That's good to know, as you're so picky."

He laughs, a genuine thing, and Riza can't recall the last time she's heard it. She finds it a small comfort, and relishes in it. "I guess you haven't really change, have you, Riza?"

Roy calling her by her first name throws her off, and she wishes she was awake enough to scold him. "Neither have you, _Roy._ "

He gives her a boyish grin and she rolls her eyes. It's the first time the two of them have acted like this with each other since Ishval, they feel carefree and young. The war had changed them, but underneath their hardened exterior is who they were before. 

Riza is suddenly aware of the closeness between the two of them when she glances over at him. He's only inches away from her, his smile has dissipated into something more serious - no, more intimate - and it makes her swallow. Her eyes catch a glimpse of his mouth parting but only for a moment, she averts her eyes and turns away, blinking a few times at her cup. "You should probably only stay for one cup, though."

Roy nods, but he doesn't tear his eyes from her. "Of course." 

They make small talk until he downs his coffee, and she sees him out when he leaves. Suddenly, though, he pauses before she can close the door, and she tips her head to the side. "Is something wrong, Colonel?"

He turns on his heel. The look on his face is one that makes Riza worried. He is deadly serious, but she doesn't move or say anything, waits for him to make the next move. To her dissatisfaction, he doesn't lean forward to close the gap between them or touch her. He visibly restrains himself, though, and nods at her curtly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Riza simply gives him a nod back. 

"Right. Get home safe, sir."


End file.
